Take Me Away
by Corinne
Summary: RandyStaceyJohn fic...a first for me. Please give it a try.


Randy looked down at his watch for about the 50th time in so many minutes. He took a deep breath, and looked intently at the closed door of the gym. She was bound to come out any minute. His hand tightened against the water bottle in his fist. He closed his eyes and thought of when he had broken up with her.  
  
"I think I need a break." Randy mumbled softly, not daring to looking up at her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She had said, her mouth dropping open in surprise, the blonde lock of hair she had been twisting between her fingers fell to her face. "What happened? I thought you were happy."  
  
"I know babe, but I just need to be alone right now."  
  
"It's Jackie isn't it." She hadn't asked...just stated. She had known something was going on but she had ignored because she so desperately wanted to believe in him.  
  
"I'm sorry. Look it just happened, it's not you! I mean you were gone and she..." He faltered.  
  
"She was there? So what? We're interchangeable? I can't believe you would do this." She stood up and started picking up her things from the table.  
  
Randy had looked away. This female emotional bullshit was never his scene.  
  
"Would you at least look at me?" She asked resolutely.  
  
Randy looked up and felt a pang of guilt and pain when he saw the tears coming out of her eyes.  
  
"You're making a big mistake." She stated. Randy tried to argue and tell her that he wasn't choosing Jackie over her, it was just that it was easier with Jackie.  
  
"No, just listen. One of these days you're going to realize how much I loved you and you're going to miss that. And I'm not going to be around when you come to your senses." She turned away before he could say a word.  
  
Present:  
  
Randy sighed...man was she right. He and Jackie had been hot and heavy for about a month, before he realized what was missing. He didn't care about her and she didn't care about him. It was purely physical and nothing more. So he had come here to make things right...because now he was sure...she was the one.  
  
This time  
  
What I want is you  
  
There is no one else  
  
Who can take your place  
  
This time  
  
As he sat outside waiting for her to come out, he thought of the past. The way she would always call him out when he said something stupid or macho. She saw through the façade and inside the real him. With the insecurities and the doubts.  
  
You burned me with the way  
  
You see past all the lies  
  
You take it all away  
  
I've seen it all  
  
And it's never enough  
  
It keeps leaving me needing you  
  
It was one of the things he missed about her. He could be himself. Not the persona on tv, although of course that was a part of him. But the man...just him. No bullshit. And she loved him for that.  
  
Take me away  
  
Take me away  
  
I've got nothing left to say  
  
Just take me away  
  
He looked up when he saw the door slowly start to open. She came out.  
  
"Stace! Hey Stace!" he called out when she didn't see him.  
  
Stacey turned around when she heard the familiar voice and turned around, wide-eyed with surprise.  
  
"Randy? What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I made a mistake. Look I'm so sorry. I need you. I was an idiot. I just..." Randy rambled.  
  
Stacey stared up at him with an indiscernible expression on her face.  
  
"Please Stace. I just...I didn't know it before but I love you." He reached and cupper her face in his hands.  
  
I try  
  
To make my way to you  
  
But still I feel so lost  
  
I don't know what else I can do  
  
I've seen it all  
  
And it's never enough  
  
It keeps leaving me needing you  
  
"I think I got scared Stace. I had never felt that way about another girl before in my life. I didn't know what to do about it. I'm sorry I hurt you. But you have to give me another chance."  
  
Take me away  
  
Take me away  
  
I've got nothing left to say  
  
Just take me away  
  
"Randy, please." Stacey pulled away from him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you sure now? Positive that this is what you want?"  
  
"What do you mean? I love you."  
  
"Yeah but do you want to be with me? There's more to life than love...there's security that the person that loves you won't leave you." She said seriously.  
  
"Isn't it enough that I want to be with you now?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't. It's just not enough." She whispered.  
  
Don't give up on me yet  
  
Don't forget who I am  
  
I know I'm not there yet  
  
But don't let me stay here alone  
  
"What? Stace come on!" He pleaded. "I need you. You love me and I love you."  
  
"I'm sorry Randy. I do love you and I probably always will. But I couldn't stay around and wait for you to figure it out. I'm with someone now who loves me back and he's not afraid of the way that he feels about me." Stacey looked up at him resolutely, her face etched with concern as his eyes bore into hers, burning with pain and anger.  
  
This time  
  
What I want is you  
  
There is no one else  
  
Who can take your place  
  
I've seen it all  
  
And it's never enough  
  
It keeps leaving me needing you  
  
"What? What are you talking about? Who are you with? Stacey, come on that doesn't matter, we had something amazing." Randy pleaded.  
  
Stacey smiled sadly. "You're right. We had something amazing."  
  
Randy reached for her again but she moved out of his reach.  
  
Reaching up she placed her hand on his cheek. "Had something amazing. But you threw all that away. And I'm with someone now...who wouldn't do that to me."  
  
"Stace..." Randy tried to say.  
  
"I have to go." She said pulling his head down and kissing him on the forehead. "Be happy Randy." She whispered.  
  
"Stacey! Stacey wait!" But she kept on walking.  
  
He followed her down the hallway, sure that if he just kept talking to her he would be able to convince her to stay with him. He stopped suddenly when he saw Stacey walk over to a man standing in the middle of the hallway.  
  
Take me away  
  
Take me away  
  
I've got nothing left to say  
  
John Cena reached down and kissed Stacey softly on the lips, his mouth curving into a grin as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face to his chest.  
  
Randy stood in the shadows, his heart beating a heavy beat in his chest. John Cena? John?  
  
"What took you so long babe?" John asked as he nuzzled Stacey's neck.  
  
"I just saw..." She hesitated. "An old friend."  
  
"Who?" John asked curiously.  
  
"Just someone who didn't know what he wanted and now it's lost forever." She said mysteriously. She sighed sadly, then whispered to him, "I love you you know."  
  
"I love you too babe." John said placing an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Take me away from here." Stacey said and John dropped a kiss on her forehead as they walked out.  
  
Randy leaned back against the wall still in disbelief. "Stacey loves John?"  
  
The words she said kept repeating inside of his head. "It's lost forever."  
  
And now he knew what she meant. John Cena...stupid old gangster/rapper John was utterly besotted with her. And he certainly didn't seem to have any doubts...not like he had.  
  
Yes, she was certainly gone from him forever now. A numbness entered his heart. There was nothing left to say...she was gone.  
  
Just take me away  
  
Take me away  
  
Take me away  
  
I've got nothing left to say  
  
Just take me away...  
  
Umm ok this was supposed to be one of those happy stories in honor of John's birthday...but it didn't play out like that. It's still kinda sad...depending on who you like I guess. Ah well...it's John's birthday anyways...he had to get the girl. Just curious, would anyone want me to continue with this? 


End file.
